A distributed computing system includes computers (also referred to as nodes) in which services to users are provided by a plurality of computers collaborating over a network. In a distributed computing system, logging and correlating activities (also referred to as events) is desirable in order to trace, track, and debug the applications running on the distributed computing system. For example, if a request message is sent to an application or service at a first computer (or node) in the distributed computing system, that request may result in one or more additional related requests to other applications and/or services at other computers—making tracing, tracking, and debugging of the applications, services, and requests extremely complex unless the clocks of all of the computers in the distributed computing system are synchronized. However, clock synchronization is not always possible since a computer may include an application or service that does not allow clock synchronization. As a consequence, there continues to be a need to develop enhanced mechanisms for logging information in distributed computing systems to enable tracing, tracking, and/or debugging.